wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
| runtime = 86 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = $12 million }} Dungeons & Dragons 3: The Book of Vile Darkness is the third film in the series based on the role-playing game Dungeons & Dragons. Like the previous film, Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God, it was directed by Gerry Lively. Shot in Bulgaria in 2011, it was Direct-to-DVD released in the United Kingdom on 9 August 2012. Plot Nhagruul the Foul was an evil sorcerer who spread despair throughout his mortal life. As he neared his end, he sold his soul to the demon lords of the Abyss. His skin was turned into pages, his bones into a cover, his blood became ink for the pages and the Book of Vile Darkness was born. Anyone who looked into the Book became evil. The kingdom of Karkoth was consumed by evil until a group of warriors called the Knights of the New Sun arose and saved the people using amulets given to them by the God of light, Pelor. Using the amulet, they channeled the God's power and light overcame darkness. Such power could be wielded, owing to the purity of their hearts. The ink was destroyed by the Knights but the pages and the covers could not be recovered as the followers of Nhagruul had them hidden. As people began to forget that Nhagruul existed, the power of the Knights dimmed. 2000 years later, a new Paladin named Grayson is recruited into the Knight order but like all Knights through the centuries, the power of the amulet is not granted to him by the God Pelor. However, before he can even pout, all the Knights are killed and his father is abducted. Against his will he becomes part of an evil crew looking for the horn that will lead them to the cover of the Book. The crew comprises Akordia, a Shadar-kai sorceress; Seith, a human assassin; Vimak, a Goliath barbarian; Bezz, a human Vermin Lord, and Grayson. The horn is guarded by a wyvern that is slain by Grayson, not by sword but by magic and he saves Akordia who falls in love with him. The horn leads them to encounter an undead child called a Slaymate, where they are forced to let it feed on their negative energy in order to prove themselves free of decency and thus worthy of obtaining the Book's cover; the Slaymate hungrily feeds from the morally bankrupt Bezz; Grayson's unlawful deeds are enough to pacify the creature; but when Akordia's turn comes, her burgeoning feelings for Grayson are enough to poison the creature and fail the test. The Slaymate summons a Helmed Horror to kill them before disappearing. Disposing of the construct, they finally retrieve the cover of the Book. Akordia makes contact with the evil Lord Shathrax who has the pages of the Book within his stronghold in the Shadowfell and plans to extract the ink from the blood of the purest Knight: Grayson's father. But because Grayson refuses to kill his father and reminds him that they must be the last beacon of hope, he is granted the power of Pelor and along with Akordia, he manages to stop Shathrax before he can complete making the book. Even though they love each other, Akordia and Grayson part ways at the end because of their different natures. Cast * Charlotte Hunter – Carlotta * Jack Derges – Grayson * Anthony Howell – Ranfin * Eleanor Gecks – Akordia * Lex Daniels - Seith (the assassin) * Dominic Mafham – The Mayor of Little Silver Keep * Habib Nasib Nader – Vimak * Barry Aird – Bezz * Kaloian Vodenicharov – Shifter * Ryan Jackson – Warlock References External links * Category:2012 films Category:British fantasy films Category:British films Category:Dungeons & Dragons films Category:English-language films Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:High fantasy films